Defeat
by giraffe8945
Summary: One night, Pitch comes into Elsa's room and threatens her with darkness. Jack Frost comes to the rescue and saves Elsa and they begin to fall in love. Can Jack Frost and Elsa be together and defeat Pitch or will Pitch ruin it all? Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This is just my imagination in the form of writing.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. My heart is pounding and my breathing is heavy. I felt the adrenaline course through my veins. "My nightmares are getting worse." I thought to myself. I lift my hand and produce a snowflake. How is it that I can control my powers now and not when I need to? If anybody knew about me, they would think I'm a monster. I desperately wished all the time that there was at least one other person in the world that was like me. It must have been a pain for Jack Frost when he was around. I wonder how he convinced everyone that he wasn't a monster. How did he control his powers? I sigh and wrap my nightgown closer to me, laying my head back down on my pillow.

I'm just beginning to close my eyes when I hear something on the other side of the room. Immediately, I sit straight up and glare in the direction the noise came from. I hear it again, only closer and lift my hand, getting ready to blast whatever it is. "Who are you?!" I ask into the darkness. I see a shadow move and shoot a blast of ice at whatever it is. I start to get out of bed when a tall dark figure with glowing yellow eyes comes to the foot of my bed.

"Now that wasn't nice, was it?" it says deeply.

"Who are you?" I whisper while fear and dread come creeping into my body.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare." The figure lifts his hand and shoots a light black dust over me. Right when it touches me, my body is racked with fear and my breathing quickens. I begin to sweat and shake and I try to shoot ice at the figure. I scream out of sheer terror when suddenly, my window comes flying open in a flurry of snow and wind. I fold into a ball and see another figure standing on my window ledge, pointing a wooden staff at the dark figure.

"Get away from her, Pitch." the figure says protectively. He jumps off of the window ledge and starts slowly walking towards my bedside. That's when I realize this guy is trying to protect me and I jump out of bed and run to hide behind him. He stands in front of me and continues to point his staff at the figure.

"Why are you always interrupting my fun Jack?" the figure says and poofs away with a black dust. When it's gone, I realize I am clutching the boy's dark blue jacket sleeve and release it immediately. He turns around and I back up until my back hits the wall. I sink to the ground, unsure if this boy is a friend or a foe. He may have just saved me from whatever that creature was but he's still a stranger. He's still pointing his staff when he turns and puts it down, once he notices I'm against the wall.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He says softly. I glance up and get a good look at his face. He has snow white hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. He's wearing a dark blue hoodie with tan capris and notice that he isn't wearing shoes. If this boy came from outside, how are his feet not completely frozen? It's freezing out there! He looks down at me and smiles. "Don't worry about Pitch. I'm not going to let him hurt you." He says while lowering his hand down. I stare at his hand and slowly lift mine to his cautiously. Once our hands touch, I feel a shock of electricity while he gently lifts me up. Once we let go of each other, the electricity is gone.

"What's your name?" I question the white haired boy.

"You haven't guessed yet? My name is Jack Frost!"


	2. Chapter 2

I stare incredulously at Jack. How could Jack Frost be in my room? I thought he was supposed to be an old legend or a fairytale that lived hundreds of years ago! Why did he come here? How did he know that thing was in my room? I open my mouth to try and get a word out but I have so many questions! "J…Jack Frost?" is all I can manage. Jack nods his head and smiles. He must notice how shocked I am because he softly takes my hand and leads me over to my bed so I can sit down.

"You must have a lot of questions, Elsa. Go ahead and ask me anything." He says.

How did he know my name?! "Well first off, how do you know my name?" I stutter.

He chuckles and looks at his hands. "I…I've known you since you were a little girl, Elsa. I've seen you struggle with your powers and I've always been watching your progress. I knew when you were older, I may be able to help you. I've been watching over you and protecting you." Jack responds.

All I can do is stare at him. He's been watching over me all this time? And he's only just now introducing himself? "Alright…well, how did you know that thing was in here? Pitch?" I ask.

A look of darkness crosses his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here faster. I was out in the forest when I sensed he was here. Pitch is an evil man. He is the ruler of darkness and fear and nightmares. He's taken a sudden interest of you lately probably because I've been watching over you for quite some time. That's why you keep waking up from nightmares. He's been giving them to you. Pitch has been threatening the Guardians for as long as I can remember."

Pitch has been watching over me too? I've been having those nightmares for months! So Jack Frost has been trying to protect me? "But I've been having those nightmares for months, Jack!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Elsa. I've been doing everything in my power to get them to stop. All I can really do though, is tone them down a bit so they're not as bad." Jack replies softly.

Oh. Jack has been doing everything to try and get these nightmares to stop. He must be as frustrated as I am. I feel a warmth start to spread in my belly. This boy, who I don't even know, has been trying to protect me for years. "Shut up and be more grateful, Elsa! You're acting like an ass!" I say silently to myself. "Thank you, Jack." I say quietly. He smiles and nods.

"I thought you and the Guardians were all legends." I say, trying to switch the subject.

"Oh no, we're definitely real. And so is Pitch unfortunately although he is not a Guardian."

My mind is still buzzing with questions when suddenly, I yawn. "I'm sorry! I'm keeping you up! I didn't realize what time it is. Go on, Elsa. Go to sleep." Jack says.

I don't want to go to sleep! Pitch might come back and give me nightmares! I begin to panic and start to look around the room. "Hey, hey, hey! It's ok. It's ok. I'm going to stay right here. Pitch isn't going to come back." Jack says soothingly. I nod and crawl back into bed. I lay my head down on my pillow and look at him. Jack seems to understand my silent message because he comes onto my bed and lies right next to me. He leans against the headboard and looks out my window while beginning to softly stroke my hair. "Go to sleep Elsa. I'm here." He whispers.

"I must be crazy! Inviting a stranger into my bed with me!" I think silently to myself. But for the first time in forever, I fall asleep feeling completely safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of birds chirping and warm sunlight on my face awaken me. I roll over onto my side, wondering when the last time I woke up peacefully was. Then, memories from last night come flooding into my mind. My eyes fly open and I sit up, startling something to my left. I'm surprised and raise my hand, about to shoot a blast of ice towards the thing when I make eye contact with Jack. He's standing beside my bed, about to reach for his staff, unsure if I'm going to blast him. I immediately put my hand down. "Sorry, Jack. I forgot you were in here." I say quietly.

"It's ok. I would be startled too, if I were you." He replies.

I look down, ashamed of myself for even thinking of hurting this boy. This magical mysterious boy who saved me last night. Jack slowly gets onto my bed and crawls over to me. He lifts his hand to my chin, and raises it so I'm looking right into his icy blue eyes. A smile spreads across his face when theirs a pounding at my door. We both jump and he lets go of my chin. In a flash, he's across the room with his staff, looking at me with wide eyes. "Queen Elsa, are you alright?" asks the guard pounding on my door.

"Uh…yes, I'm ok. Just don't come in, I'm…uh…indecent." I reply quickly.

"My apologies your Majesty."

I look at Jack, who's standing on my window ledge, ready to take off. "Wait! Where are you going?!" I ask Jack wildly.

"I won't be far ok? I promise. You just won't be able to see me. I'll come back when you're alone." Is his response. Jack then jumps out of the window and I shriek. I jump out of bed and sprint to my window, afraid of what I'll see of Jack on the ground. But he isn't there! I look up and am amazed to see that Jack is flying just beyond the line of trees, where he'll be hidden.

"Queen Elsa! Are you ok?! I'm coming in!" says a guard.

"No! I'm alright! I thought I saw a mouse but I didn't! Silly me! I'm fine."

For the rest of the day, I'm bored out of my mind. No sign of Jack anywhere. I can't stop thinking about him. He's wonderful! He said he wouldn't be very far, but I wish I could see him. I sigh and get up to stroll through the garden. Once I'm outside, I find myself walking towards the old gazebo. I take a long look at it. It's so old and it's beginning to rust from sitting out here for so long. There are even cobwebs on the chairs and the corners of the ceiling. I take a seat in there anyway, remembering the fun times I had out here with Anna, and my Mother and Father. This was my Mother's favorite place to be because it was outside and surrounded by beautiful flowers. "This place is beautiful." Jack says behind me. I smile when I hear his voice and turn around.

"It was my Mother's. She loved this place so much."

He slowly approaches me and places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He says quietly.

I lean my head onto his hand and he strokes it. I finally turn around and sit back down onto one of the iron chairs. "So, how did you become a Guardian?" I ask him.

He sighs and sits down next to me. I wonder if it was a touchy subject for him? Would he even tell me? "Well, it was hundreds of years ago. I had a family. A mother and a sister. My sister, she loved to play. She especially loved to ice skate. I saved up for months, just to buy her her own pair of skates." Jack says. He pauses for a minute before he goes on.

"One day, we went to the pond because she wanted to ice skate. The weather was becoming slightly warmer but I didn't think the ice would start to melt yet. It was still too early in the season. So we went ice skating and the ice began to crack. I swooped her up and threw her to a solid patch where she would be safe right when the ice broke, causing myself to fall into the water. I remember looking through the water, at the moon. It spoke to me; told me I had to become a Guardian. I was chosen because I saved my sister." He says.

I look at him with wonder. "That's incredible! You're amazing, Jack." I said to him. Jack smiles at me and I smile back. I begin to look into his eyes; they're so amazing and blue. I feel completely lost in them because of their beauty and wonder. I slowly lean my head in, getting close to Jack. He smiles and leans in closer and closes his eyes when we're only about two inches apart. I'm just about to close my eyes and kiss him when I see it behind Jack. "Jack! Behind you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's eyes fly open and in an instant, he has his staff and is pointing it towards Pitch. I stand up and raise both my hands, ready to blast ice and snow at Pitch. "Aw, how cute! Was I interrupting the little love birdies? Hmmmmm?" says Pitch menacingly.

"Enough, Pitch! What the hell do you want?" Jack says in a dark tone.

"I just wanted to come and visit pretty little Elsie. Why should you get to have her all to yourself?" Pitch says. He takes a step near me and I shoot a blast of ice at him. Pitch is quick though, and dodges it. "Always so hostile Elsa. I like that." He says while licking his lips.

"Get out of here, Pitch! Before I blast you all the way back to the South Pole." Jack says.

"But the fun is just getting started!" Pitch complains in a whiny voice. He raises his hand and black sand is starting to form in a swirl on his palm. Pitch fixes his stare on me and takes a step towards me. Jack and I are just about to blast him, when he shoots a swirl of black sand at Jack.

"Jack!" I screech but the black sand has already touched him and his body is taken over with fear. Jack collapses on the ground, fidgeting with fear. I run to him and kneel down.

"Now, for pretty little Princess." Pitch says and raises his hand.

I shoot huge amounts of ice and snow and wind at Pitch. How dare he hurt him. There is no escape for Pitch. "I am not a Princess. I'm a Queen." I say in my strongest voice. My blasts have now shot Pitch out of the gazebo and onto the ground in the garden. Pitch is on the ground trying to deflect my blasts but he knows it's no use. I finally stop once I know he can't do anything. "Leave, Pitch, before I destroy you. If I see you again, I will destroy you, no question." I said. Pitch finally looks at me and disappears into the ground.

Once I know he's gone, I sprint to Jack who is still dealing with fear and darkness. He's grunting, trying to fight it. I take his head and put it onto my lap. His eyes have closed. "Jack! Jack, shhhh. It's ok! Everything's fine! You'll be ok. I'm right here." I say, trying to calm him down. I notice a little gash in his forehead from where he fell and realize frost begins to surround us. "Elsa, he'll be fine. Control it." I say to myself. I begin to focus on not letting my powers get out of hand. The frost only stops, but doesn't melt. By this time, the fear is starting to leave Jack. He begins to open his beautiful eyes and look around. His body has finally stopped shaking and his eyes rest on mine. "You're ok, Jack. You're safe. I'm here." I say gently. The frost is slowly starting to melt.

"Elsa. What happened?" he says with a throaty voice.

"Pitch shot black sand at you and it touched you. Fear started crawling into your body and you collapsed. I shot at Pitch and made him go away." I say.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa! I should've seen him coming. I shouldn't have let the sand touch me. I should've…" he tries to say. I put my finger on his lips, quieting him.

"Shhhh. You have nothing to apologize for." I say. He smiles and I return it. "Do you want to try and sit up?" I ask. Jack nods and begins lifting his head up. I help him sit up all the way and eventually lift him up so he's standing. "Come on, let's get you back to the castle so I can take care of your head wound." I say. I put his arm around my neck and we both start walking towards the castle. We finally get to my room, where nobody else can see us. "Sit down on my bed, Jack." I tell him. He obliges and sits at the edge. I walk over to him with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth and dip the cloth in the water. Jack flinches a little as I touch his gash with the cloth but it needs to be cleaned. As gently as possible, I try and clean off the blood and dirt. I focus my eyes onto his gash when I notice he's staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" I question.

He smiles and says, "Because your eyes are gorgeous."

I lose my concentration on cleaning his wound and look into his eyes. "Thank you. You're eyes are lovely as well." I say quietly. I go back to cleaning his wound and try not to focus on Jack while he's staring at me. Once his wound is all clean, I put a butterfly band aid on it so it won't open up again.

"Thank you, Elsa." He says.

"You're welcome, Jack." I reply.

I look down to clean up the cloth and water when Jack reaches out and touches my cheek with his icy hand. I look up and find myself once again lost in the magnificence of his eyes. "Elsa," he says, "I don't know what I would've done if Pitch had hurt you. I would've never forgiven myself. I…I love you, Elsa."


	5. Chapter 5

All I can do is stare at Jack. "Y…You love me?" I stutter. I get up from the ground and sit on the bed next to him.

He smiles and nods. "I knew I loved you when Pitch came into your room that night. Even though you didn't know me yet, I knew that if I lost you, I would've been completely devastated."

I was so confused! This amazing magical boy loved me! Did I love him back? I must love him because of the way I acted when Pitch attacked us at the gazebo. I was so worried that he wasn't going to be ok. Would I have been devastated if I had lost him? Yes, I would've been devastated but would that be because I love him? I think back to touching his hand on the first night we met, after Pitch attacked us and he was helping me up off the ground. I remember feeling electricity when our hands touched. And when we were sitting at the gazebo, I was definitely the one to lean in first. My intentions were to clearly kiss him. But love him? I'm not sure. "Jack, I…" I begin to say.

My words are interrupted by Jack leaning forward and planting his soft icy lips on mine. I'm surprised but recover quickly and kiss him back. His lips are so soft and sweet. He breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes. I peer into his and I want more. I lean forward to kiss him again, but deeper and more passionately. Our lips make contact and he puts his cold hands onto my face, deepening the kiss. His skin is icy but I feel nothing but warmth. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and he moves his hands to my waist, bringing me closer. My blood is heated and I barely notice the light snow that has begun to sprinkle around us. I moan softly and he parts his mouth to let his sweet tongue outline the shape of my lips. He groans a little in the back of his throat. At this moment, I know I love this boy. Not because of the kiss, but because of our connection and how safe I feel with him and how much I trust him. I love him because he makes me happy. I break the kiss so we can both breathe, even though we don't want to.

"Jack, I love you too." I say softly. "You make me feel so safe and happy."

Jack smiles and showers cute little baby kisses all over my face. I giggle and smack his arm. Jack just chuckles and looks around us. "Looks like I distracted you from controlling your powers." He says.

I smile and say, "Maybe just a little." By this time, it's just beginning to turn from day to night. My room is getting darker and I look around. I see a shadow move and panic. The next thing I know, I'm shooting sharp icicles at the shadow. "LEAVE US ALONE!" I scream. My room becomes covered in slippery frost because I'm panicked. Jack turns around as fast as he can, pointing his staff towards the direction of the shadow. A couple of tears trickle down my cheeks because I'm so paranoid of Pitch. I'm still shooting icicles in the direction of the shadow when something touches my arm. I shriek and get off the bed shooting in its direction.

"ELSA! Elsa, it's ok! Pitch isn't in here!" Jack shouts. I'm on the other side of the room and collapse, crying. My entire room is covered in ice. Jack sprints to me and kneels down, picking me up into his lap. I lean into the crook of his neck and just sob. "Shhhh, Elsa. It was just a shadow of a tree. I'm not going to let anyone or anything ever hurt you. I promise." Jack says gently.

"I'm so sick of Pitch! He's making me so paranoid! I'm so scared that he's going to do something, Jack!" I sob.

"No. I won't let him get anywhere close to touching you. It's going to be ok." He replies. Jack has started to stroke my hair soothingly, calming me down. By this time, I've stopped crying and I'm just sitting in his lap being comforted by his strong embrace around me. After a while, Jack says, "C'mon Elsa, let's get into bed."

I nod and instead of letting me stand, he just picks me up and carries me over to bed. He gently sets me down and I crawl into the middle. Jack starts to crawls over next to me slowly, making sure I won't object, and wraps me up in a blanket. He lays down and puts his arm around me. I snuggle up into shoulder and he rests his head onto mine. I am just about to fall asleep when I whisper, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" I hear Jack whisper. He gently shakes me to try and get me awake. I groan and roll over so I'm facing away from him. He chuckles and leans over me. "Elsa, c'mon! I was hoping we could do something today but we can't if you don't wake up!" Jack says. I open one eye to peek at him and groan again.

"Do I have tooooooo?" I say in a whiny voice.

Jack just chuckles again. "Yes!" he responds. I grumpily sit up and rub my eyes while yawning. Jack starts to rub my back which is soothing. "Go on and get ready. I'll be back in forty-five minutes." He says. He jumps off my bed and grabs his staff, running over to the window. I don't even get a kiss goodbye? He's just about to jump out the window when he turns back, flies over to me, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You can have a proper kiss once you're out of bed and ready!" he says teasingly. And with that, Jack is out my window, flying away, while saying, "I love you!" I yawn again and pull myself out of bed.

"I have to get up." I say to myself.

While I'm getting ready, my thoughts begin to wander. What am I even getting ready for? What does Jack have planned? Is it going to be fun? Are we going to do it outside? I'm just braiding the last little section of hair when I hear two knocks at my window. I run over to open it so Jack can come in.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jack says when he's in my room.

I smile and say, "Good morning."

Jack looks me over, smiles, and walks right up to me until we're only about three inches apart. My breathing becomes faster and my skin itches for his touch. "Now, you can have a kiss." He says seductively. He grabs my face in both of his hands and gives me a passionate kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy it, wanting this moment to last forever. Jack suddenly breaks the kiss and smiles. He shakes the little snow that's on his head and I look around to realize that I made it snow again.

"C'mon, we're going to work on your powers today!" Jack says excitedly. The butterflies in my stomach are almost too much for me to even smile. Work on my powers today? What if I can't control them? What if he gets so fed up with me, he'll leave? I look at him wide eyed. "Don't worry, Elsa. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to be there the entire time." He says. I slowly nod my head and he walks over to the window.

"Well, c'mon then!" He offers his hand to me. We're flying there?! My stomach feels like it drops all the way to my feet. He chuckles and walks back over to where I'm standing frozen. "Elsa, do you trust me?" Jack says quietly in my ear. All I can do is nod. "It will be perfectly safe. I promise I won't let you fall." He grabs my hand and leads me over to the window. I step up onto the ledge and look how far the ground below is. It's about a fifteen foot drop. I'm pretty sure I would survive if I fell…

"Alright, Jack. I'm ready." I say as bravely as I can.

I grab his hand and slowly he lifts us both up and over the window so there is nothing but a freefall all the way to ground. I close my eyes and Jack laughs. "Elsa. Elsa! Are you still alive? I'm pretty sure if I couldn't carry you, you'd be on the ground by now!" he says humorously. I peek my eye open and first look down at the ground, then at him. I slowly open my other eye and offer him a small smile. Jack begins to fly off and now we're moving! He gains height and speed and soon, we're towering over Arendelle. Everything looks so tiny from up here!

"It's…beautiful!" I whisper in awe.

"Yeah, it really is." Jack agrees. He begins to fly west now, towards the forest. After a couple minutes of flying, I finally spot a huge open field where I'm guessing Jack plans to land. He lowers us down until we're hovering a couple inches off the ground and slowly lets go of my hand. "Alright, now let's see what you got!" Jack says. He then starts to instruct me on what and what not to do and in a couple of hours, my powers are much better. "Alright, Elsa. I'm going to try and attack you. Do not let me pin you down on the ground for more than five seconds. Ok?" I nod my head yes.

Jack starts to shoot sharp icicles at me. I dodge them and raise up a huge sheet of ice to cover me. Jack is still shooting icicles when I throw a poof of snow up a couple feet to the side to distract him. He takes the bait and starts shooting icicles in that direction long enough for me to peek my head out and shoot ice daggers at him. The daggers surprise him and he steps to the side just in time to avoid being impaled. I step out from my cover and create two big blocks of ice on either side of him and begin to push them together, trying to get him in the middle. He realizes what I'm trying to do and jumps out of the way, while shooting blasts of ice at me. I kneel to dodge them and roll on the ground to get away from the blasts.

He then starts to shoot a snow blizzard at me, so I can't see a thing. I start to panic and begin shooting randomly. It begins to snow harder and I stop. "Focus! Breathe! Control it!" I say in my head. The snow stops and the blizzard actually lightens up a little too. All of a sudden, the blizzard comes to a stop and Jack is right in front of me. He creates a snow column to knock me off my feet and I'm now on the ground. Jack is stalking towards me, pointing his staff at me. He's just about to straddle me to pin me down when I create a snow column at an angle so it hits him right in the ass and sends him flying behind me. I hear a thud and quickly get up to go and attack Jack. He's lying in the snow, still trying to recover. I notice his staff a couple of feet away from him. I run to him with a scared and furious expression on my face with both my hands up.

"Elsa! Elsa, it's ok! It's Jack!" he shouts at me, unsure if I'm blinded by fear.

I tackle him and this surprises him. All at once, I pin down one of his arms and point my free hand at his face while he puts up his other hand to try and block me and turns his face away while screaming, "ELSA!" I pause for a moment with an icicle at his face and wait for him to look. He waits for a second and turns his face slightly to look at me. He sees the icicle and then looks at my crazy expression. His eyes go wild and he starts to struggle a little. I laugh and put my hand down, the icicle melting into water immediately, splashing his face.

His expression becomes confused and I shout, "GOTCHA!" I roll off of him and start cracking up. I'm laughing so hard, tears are forming in my eyes and my stomach hurts.

"You…should've…seen…your…face!…" I get out in between breaths.

"Elsa! That's not funny! You worried me!" Jack says.

"You're right it wasn't funny. IT WAS HILARIOUS!" I say when I start to calm down. I look over at him and he has a little pouty face. "Aww, c'mon, Jack!" I say. I crawl over to him and throw my arms around his neck, bringing us both down to the ground again, me on top of him. We both laugh and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You're so adorable, Elsa." He says in my ear. I smile down at him and connect my lips with his.

Once I break the kiss, I say, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

I untangle myself from him and we both get up, our clothes soaked from all the snow. Neither of us is cold. "C'mon, let's get back to the castle to rest. We've been here all day! We can come back tomorrow because I definitely want a rematch!" Jack says. I nod in agreement and he closes his hand around mine, lifting us both up, and letting the wind guide us back to the castle in Arendelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter! I've been busy busy busy. I personally think this chapter kind of sucks so please give me a little slack! I promise the next one will be better! If it's not, well…..I don't know. Forgive me! This is my very first Fanfiction and I'm having a little bit of writers block. Thank you so much for all the views! I appreciate it. And without further ado…I present…CHAPTER SEVEN! *clapping*

**-X-**

The next day, Jack and I are off once again to our "battle field" to train and probably play a little in the fresh powdery flurry that fell from the frosted sky late last night. Jack and I are silent as we fly through the cool air, both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts I suppose. I look down towards are fake battle field. In the distance, I can see it is completely covered in feet of the snow. "Look at all the snow, Jack! How many feet do you suppose that is?" I ask him.

I'm not sure if he heard me over the wind in our ears but he responds a moment later with, "Hmmmmm… it looks about four feet deep."

"How are we going to practice?" I say.

"You'll see." Jack says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

We finally get to the field and he hovers above the ground, slowly letting go of my hand. I drop to the ground with a 'poof' of snow around me. The snow is so deep, I immediately sink thigh high into the cold wet slush. Jack looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "Ready to clear this?" I hear him say. I nod. He looks at me while pointing his staff and waits for me to follow suit. Once I have my hands up he starts emanating power from his staff, pushing the snow in huge drifts all the way to the other edge of the forest, leaving only a couple of inches of snow in his path. I start to try and push the snow too but it looks like I'm only making more.

"Jack, I don't think I can do this! I'm making it worse!" I shout to him. He looks back at me and waves his hand "no" then points to me with his index finger. He then slowly starts to point his finger back at the ground. I look away for a moment and try again but I'm still not clearing the snow. I look back up only to see Jack laughing and I frown. I narrow my eyes at him and shoot an icicle in his direction. I aim well enough so it doesn't hit him but scares the crap out of him. It whizzes through the air, right next to his head, and plunges deep into the tree behind him. He jumps and looks over at me, his mouth wide open. I cross my arms and turn my back a little to show that I'm definitely not the one who just shot an icicle at him, even though I did. All of a sudden, a poof of frozen wind hits me and almost knocks me over, messing up my braid. I turn around with an angry expression on my face and look at Jack. He looks over his shoulder and then turns back with wide innocent eyes and his hands facing palms up with his shoulders up by his ears, dramatically trying to say, "Who did that?!" I make my hands into fists and stomp the ground, making the ground freeze all the way to Jack, who wasn't expecting to slip, but slips anyway. The edges of my mouth curl up into a tiny smile and he frowns at me while trying to get up. Once Jack gets up, he starts to march towards me.

"You think you're sooo funny, don't cha?!" he shouts at me. My mood immediately turns sour.

"What's your problem?! You're the one who laughed at me because I said I couldn't do it!" I shout back.

"I was joking! Ever heard of it, Elsa?! You didn't need to try and pierce my skull or fracture my bones!"

"I wasn't trying to! I was messing with you! You're supposed to be supportive and help me but all you did was laugh!"

"I was laughing because the great Ice Queen couldn't clear a couple feet of snow when she can do all this other amazing stuff that's ten times harder!"

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun day, Jack." I scream.

"Yeah? Not anymore. I'm leaving. Have fun trying to get back to Arendelle." Jack says coldly. He shoves me while walking past and shoots a blast of air at the tree above me, making all the snow fall down.

"Jack! JACK! You can't just leave me out here!" I shout to him. My vision starts to go a little blurry and I realize tears are stinging my eyes.

"Sure, I can." He replies with a mocking laugh and with that, he flies off. I'm still covered in snow that fell from the tree and start to dig my way out of it. How can he do this? Jack would never do this! Jack isn't like that! He…He isn't! Right? I begin to question to my judgment. Once I'm out of the snow, tears begin to fall in little streams down my face. I collapse and cry into my hands.

"Aw…isn't that depressing. I've been trying to tell you sweetheart! Jack sucks." I hear a voice say with fake sweetness. Hearing the voice, I shiver.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I ask coldly. I stand up and look around. Pitch is across the field where Jack was and is looking at me with bright yellow eyes.

"Nothing, sweetheart! I just wanted to come and comfort you is all!" he says.

"Stop calling me sweetheart." I say in between my teeth. Pitch starts to approach me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Isn't Jack just an asshole? I can't believe he would just leave you out here all by your lonesome self." Pitch says while starting to circle me. I stand, frozen. "Listen, you don't need him. You can have me. We could do so many great things together, Elsa. We could control the World. All we would have to do is destroy the Guardians. I think you're pretty little face is more than capable of doing that." Pitch says soothingly. He reaches his hand out and strokes my cheek and I swat it away.

"No reason to be hostile! Elsa, we could rule the World, you and I! We could destroy those stupid Guardians and best of all, take out Jack as well! Doesn't that sound lovely?" Pitch questions. He begins to circle back around until he's facing me. He leans in until his face is inches from mine. "Join me, Elsa."

I look into his eyes and smile. I gather all the spit I can in my mouth and spit it right into Pitch's face. "UGH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" screams Pitch while backing up. "You're going to regret that!" He wipes my saliva off of his face and comes stomping towards me.

"Ah, ah, ah." I say. "Close enough!" I start to shoot blasts of wind at Pitch, causing him to stumble back and fall over. I start shooting ice daggers at him and he raises up a wall of black sand. I run to my left, trying to get far away from Pitch when I see a pitch black stallion come racing towards me. Fear is becoming to creep into my body and I start to feel helpless.

"Looks like you're afraid of me, Elsa! YOU SHOULD BE!" Pitch screams. I shoot ice and wind and snow at the stallion and it freezes into a disgusting charcoal blue color. I'm now running towards the center of the field which has now turned into a real battle field. I stop when I see another black stallion and turn around to run the other way when there's another one! I start to look all around and there are black stallions around the entire circumference of the field, surrounding me. "Give it up, Elsa! You're a pathetic little girl! You should have joined me. That makes you an idiot!" Pitch hisses. Every single stallion I see comes charging at me all at once. They all hit me with a huge and strange and powerful force, making fear enter into my body. I let out a blood churning scream. My vision is starting to go fuzzy around the edges and I realize I'm lying on the hard ground. I look up and see a figure flying towards the field really fast.

"NOOOOOOO!" I hear Jack scream at the top of his lungs. I see him blast a huge burst of icy power towards Pitch when all my vision goes dark, leaving me to the dark nightmares in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Alright…alright! You guys convinced me to keep writing the story. I've been reading some really good Jelsa Fanfiction lately and it makes me think that maybe I should just delete this story and start over because compared to the ones I've been reading, mine sucks. Trust me. But, I won't delete it because in my opinion, that is just way too harsh and just because I don't like my own writing, doesn't mean other people do too. Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited the story and left reviews! You don't even understand how lovely it is to read them and I appreciate all of the positive feedback! Soooo….with that little note….CHAPTER 8!

-X-

**Jack's POV**

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs but I'm already too late. I'm too late! Pitch has already struck Elsa with his dark powers and she's crumpled on the cold ground, shaking. I land on the icy field with a big thud, unleashing my frosty powers on Pitch. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" I shout in Pitch's direction. I'm still unleashing all my fury on him and I know he's on the ground by now. I ease up a bit on my blasts to confirm what I already know and see Pitch lying on the ground, looking defeated. I pause for just a moment to glance in Elsa's direction. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she's shaking like crazy. I hear her give a soft whimper and my throat tightens.

"You could've prevented this, Jack. Now look at her. She's pathetic and so are you. You think she'll ever love you? An icy, coldhearted, asshole who left her here in the field all alone when you know I was waiting for an opportunity to go and threaten her." Pitch hisses. I turn around and point my staff at him menacingly, about to shoot ice and snow at him when he raises his hands and fires a whirl of his dark sand at me, sidestepping in Elsa's direction. Pitch keeps propelling his dark magic, continuing towards Elsa and I create a wall, so Pitch's magic can't touch me. I slowly start to realize that if Pitch's magic even scrapes me, everything will be over and Elsa and I will be completely defenseless. I cannot let that happen.

Pitch is about halfway to Elsa and I point my staff at her, letting my frozen powers encase her into a little igloo. Pitch whips his head towards me and gives me a defying glare. I smile and shoot an array of icicles in his direction, starting to creep slowly towards Elsa to keep him away from her. Pitch puts up a wall of black sand and starts to strike Elsa's igloo, trying to get to her. He lets out a grunt of frustration when he can't break the ice house. I grip my staff tightly and rise up off the ground, flying above Pitch, and unleash a huge blast of power. Pitch looks up once he notices me but doesn't have time to dodge anything.

The force of the ice and snow make him fall to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. I'm raging with fury, not loosening the incredible power emanating from my staff. I shoot all of my energy towards Pitch, until I only have a little left. I finally encase Pitch's entire body, besides his head, in rock solid ice. He tries to struggle a little but knows it's no use and stops. I float back down to the ground, panting hard. I stalk over to Pitch and look him dead in the eye.

"You are one sick twisted son of a bitch." I spit out.

Pitch gives a sweet smile and replies, "All in a day's work, Jack."

"Pitch, why do you even want to destroy the Guardians? You know as much as I do that if we died, there would be no balance in the World!" I say in a frustrated tone. I frown at him, unsure of what he may say. I turn around and start to pace back and forth.

"Of course! If there's not balance in the World, Jack, there would be nothing but glorious fear. I would be the ruler and I would finally be believed in. You of all people should understand that, Jack. I know you want to be believed in. Think about it! We could even rule this planet together. Make everybody believe in us! Imagine how wonderful that would be!" Pitch coos.

I freeze mid-step and turn around, stomping straight back to Pitch. "How dare you offer that to me, Pitch!" I rage. "I do NOT want to be feared! I want to be believed in."

"Whatever, Jack. I can't do anything more. I've been defeated and I know that now. I'm done." Pitch says quietly. He looks at me with golden eyes and hangs his head down a little. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'll let you go this last time, Pitch. But hear me, if I EVER cross paths with you again, you won't be as fortunate." I say. I point my staff at his icy prison and it melts instantly. Pitch collapses on the ground and looks up with a grateful look in his eye. "Now go. Before I change my mind." I motion my head towards the other side of the field behind me. Pitch nods and quickly scrambles up and starts to stumble off to the woods behind me.

I immediately sprint towards Elsa who is about ten feet away. I just reach the igloo encasing her and tap it with my staff, melting it.

"You really are an idiot, Jack." I hear Pitch say across the field. I whip around and see black sand flying at me and dodge it. It rushes right past me and I grip my staff, shooting a line of ice at Pitch. Pitch was caught off guard, not expecting me to react quickly enough and he freezes once more. This time, his entire body is covered in ice. I fly over to him and he looks at me through the block surrounding him. "Wait, Jack. Listen." I hear Pitch say inside. Before he's even done with his sentence, I strike the ice as hard as I can with my staff and it explodes into a million tiny blue charcoal shards, destroying Pitch forever. I hear a soft moan behind me and remember Elsa.

"Elsa!" I say in a worried tone. I fly back over to her crumpled figure lying on the ground. I pick her up and cradle her, brushing a couple of her golden white locks out of her flawless face. Her eyes are still shut and she's shaking slightly in my arms. Is it possible for her to die? No. No, Jack, don't think like that. Don't think like that. I say in my head. I can't help but keeping the thought in the back of my mind.

"Elsa?" I whisper gently in her ear. She raises her eyebrows slightly, recognizing my voice. "Elsa, it's ok. I'm here."

Elsa stops shaking all at once and her eyes aren't squeezed as tight as they were. Her breathing is a little shallow and I see a sheen of sweat on her upper lip. I take my pale thumb and wipe away the saltiness. "Elsa, wake up. It's ok." I say gently. She doesn't respond at all and the only indication of her breathing is a very slow rise and fall of her chest. "Elsa? Elsa!" I say, panic crawling into my voice. I wipe her face and look at her chest to see if she's still breathing. She's not. SHE'S NOT BREATHING!

"ELSA! ELSA! WAKE UP!" I shout while shaking her shoulders a little. "ELSA, PLEASE!" I look at her face and see that it's blurred. Tears are brimming in my eyes and are about to spill over. I give her one last shake, trying to wake her up. Once she doesn't, I start to sob and hug her close to me. "Oh, Elsa…No…No…This isn't how it's supposed to end! Elsa, please don't leave me. I love you so much! You can't leave me!" I sob out. My body is shaking uncontrollably and tears are dripping onto her pale face. I lift my hand and wipe them away. I hear her let out a little noise and freeze. Elsa slowly starts to flutter her eyes open and she looks at me with her baby blues.

"Gotcha…"she says softly, giving me a tiny smile.

I smile and remember back to the first time we practiced at the field, when she tricked me into thinking she had gone mad. "You little stinker." I breathe out. She chuckles and I dip my head, hugging her close to me. She gives out a sigh of contentment and we just sit there for a couple minutes, holding each other. We finally stand up, not letting each other go in the process, so we can get off of the snow.

"Jack, where's Pitch? Is he gone?" I hear her ask into my neck.

"Yes, Elsa, he's gone. Pitch is never going to disturb us or anyone else ever again." I say with a hint of darkness in my voice. Elsa just hugs me tighter.

"Why would you leave me, Jack? Why would you leave me out here by myself?" she questions softly. I sigh deeply, regret filling my heart.

"Part of me was angry at you for shooting that icicle at me. The other part knew that you were ready to face Pitch and get him to stop threatening us." I reply with shame.

Elsa loosens her grip a little and looks up at me with a little bit of horror on her face. "Elsa, I never actually left you there. I knew Pitch would attack and I am so soo sooo sorry, Elsa that I didn't get there in time. I should've told you. I love you so much and I should have never even let Pitch come near you." I say with sadness in my voice. Shame and regret and sorrow fill me up and I let go of Elsa, stepping away from her, knowing that she's horrified with me. I look down at the ground and hear her tiny feet crunching the snow beneath her shoes, stepping towards me.

"Jack, I love you too. You should have told me. I'm just glad Pitch isn't around anymore." She says and tilts my chin up so I look into her eyes. She closes her eyes and stands on her tippy toes while I lean down so our lips can finally touch.

Elsa wraps her arms around my neck and I snake my arms around her waist to bring her in closer while closing my own eyes. We deepen the kiss at the same time, putting all of our emotion into the kiss. This kiss is different from any other kiss we have shared. This one is so intense and passionate, filled with sorrow and regret and love and passion and glee and excitement. My breathing increases and I press myself to Elsa, trying to get as close as I can. I want her to be happy and I want to love her and protect her. She opens her mouth and starts to beg for entrance in. I open my mouth too and our tongues start to fight for dominance, letting our emotions swirl around. She finally breaks the kiss, both of us panting hard. My skin is heated and I touch her cheek, feeling electricity on my body. I look around and chuckle, realizing that beautiful icy patterns have been carved into the ground.

"I guess some things will never change." Elsa says with a giggle.

I smirk and then smile. "I hope that never does."


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

I glare at the icy couple across the field with raging yellow eyes. They think they can survive without being bothered. They better think again. I will destroy the Guardians one day. I swear, I will. Jack may think he's destroyed me, but he should know better. I laugh mockingly at the couple, knowing they're completely oblivious to me. They don't know what's coming. I just need to wait for a perfect opportunity. Good things always come to those who wait…I laugh again and slowly sink into a tree, disappearing from sight.

**FIN**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **So that's the end of the story folks! I really hope you enjoyed all of it and I'm very thankful to all of you who spent the time reading it. Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback and followers! It's more than I could have dreamed for and means so much to me! If any of you have any more ideas for a Jelsa Fanfiction, or anything Disney wise, please PM me or leave a comment! Once again, I appreciate everything and I love all of you!

Thank you so much,

~~~Giraffe8945~~~


End file.
